


A Premonition

by Desparado



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You awake from a nightmare on the night Geralt has gone for a hunt. The visions too real and foreboding, you decide to go look for him, praying that your dream was just that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Kudos: 34





	A Premonition

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Geralt x reader (romantic); Jaskier x reader (platonic)  
> Reader is no particular gender  
> Warnings: Hurt/comfort; Swearing; Light mentions of blood and injuries (canon typical if not lighter)

Rain fell against the window in light splatterings, leaving polka dot markings on the glass. The sun had begun to set behind the mountain, wispy clouds blending the red and indigo sky like a watercolour painting. You stared out of your window, through the rain, watching scurrying residents that were caught in the flash storm as they left the courtyard; It was like watching ants scuttling with scraps of fabric over their heads. Chuckling to yourself, you turned away and scanned the contents of your rented room. It was rather large- thanks to the ‘Witcher discount’- a double bed on your left, adjacent to the window, with small wooden end tables either side. A wardrobe and drawers occupied the wall on your right; and there was enough space in the corner opposite you for a small tin bath. If you didn’t know any better; you would have said you were back at your childhood home.  
A light knock on the door distracted you from your thoughts and you turned in time to see Geralt’s face appear in the doorway. “Are you okay?” He quietly asked as he slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him. You gave him your brightest smile, “Yes I am. Are you?”  
“Hmm.” He grunted with a nod before looking out of the window, “The wind is picking up. I’ll need to go now before it gets worse. Jaskier is in the tavern, do you want me to walk you there?”   
You placed a hand on Geralt’s chest and smirked, “No. But I do want you to kiss me.” He wasted no time in pressing his lips to yours, their familiar taste like a warm hearth after a long, cold day. He quickly ended the kiss and pulled back, a common pre-hunt distancing tactic. “Now I want you to hold me.” You whispered. He grunted in amusement before complying, the rough armour rubbing at your arms as you found the skin of his neck, inhaling his scent. He placed a kiss on your shoulder, his hands firmly rubbing your back before falling to your hips as he once again pulled away too soon. Your vision was blurred- tears betraying you- as you stared into your witcher’s eyes, wanting nothing more than to remain transfixed by his honeycomb gaze for eternity. “Be safe.” You muttered almost silently.  
He smirked, “I will.”  
“I mean it,” You grasped the front of his armour, your eyes deep in his, “Be. Safe. Come back to me.” Geralt sighed understandingly before kissing your forehead, breathing in as he did so before pressing his head against it, “I will y/n.” The witcher then released you and headed for the door, not looking back as he left. A big sigh left your body as the door closed. He didn’t want to linger before a hunt, fearing something would make him stay- or worse- that he would feel nothing as he left. Soon you heard a chorus of singing in the distance and smiled, throwing your cloak over your shoulder, before heading out in the hopes of distracting your worries with ale and entertainment.

The evening went as well as you’d hoped. Jaskier was on top form and easily whipped the crow into a hearty song and dance with every tune. He kept looking your way, earning a smile from you as he winked and continued flirting with some of the maidens in the audience. ‘Geralt must have spoken to him’ you thought, sipping on your ale from the small table you’d found in the corner. When the patrons had spent all their coins and were stumbling out of the door, you decided it was time to walk back to the inn; stifling laughter at Jaskier and a beautiful young redhead as they soaked themselves stumbling and kissing their way to his room. It was sweet and made you think of Geralt- and the time he chased you into the forest when you pranked him with river water instead of ale. Yawning, you entered your room- leaving the door unlocked for Geralt- and changed into your sleeping shirt before tucking yourself into bed. Not long afterwards, you fell asleep, the rain growing in the strength on the glass as the storm reached its peak.  
You woke with a start- heart pounding and tears stinging your eyes. It was pitch dark- the candle at your side had long burnt out- and the only sound was the rain and your frantic breaths. The empty space on your right made you sick to your stomach as visions of your nightmare came flicking back to the surface: Geralt killing the griffin, then being thrown into a tree as it collapses onto him trapped him under its weight, vulnerable to any and all creatures. It was the last fading vision of his black eyes turning amber as they dimmed which broke your heart, forcing your body back to reality. You glanced out of the window, seeing nothing but rain and a barely visible moon. Normally you could just fall back to sleep after a dream, but this…. This one was different. It felt stronger. Real. Against your better judgement (and knowing the inevitable lecture you would receive from Geralt) you quickly threw various layers of clothing on, strapped your knife to your side, hooked your quiver and bow over your shoulder before leaving the room and slipping out into the darkness.

The storm was strong and unrelenting as it pulled at your cloak, attempting to throw you off course as you rode your horse, Honey, into the forest. Under the shelter of the large oak trees, you allowed yourself a quiet sigh before opting to walk by foot, looking out for any signs of Geralt. It was hard to listen for anything over the sound of the storm and your hammering heart but you wouldn’t give up. Time crawled by into what felt like hours as you stepped deeper into the forest, willing the gods for a sign. Then you heard it. A faint but familiar neighing. Pulling Honey’s reigns, you ran in the direction of the sound and soon you found Roach stood by a line of trees, dragging her hooves across the dirt. “Hey shh.” You cooed, rubbing Roach’s neck before pulling the horses together. As the mares consoled each other, you stepped through the line of trees and slipped, almost into nothing. Gasping, you pulled yourself back hearing stones rolling down the steep slope. Eyes squinted; you scanned the area. ‘Roach was here for a reason’ you thought to yourself as you checked the outline of every tree. Sure enough, near the thick line of trees on the opposite side of the slope, you could make out a broken oak tree and shuddered at the hunched body of a griffin. You ducked and stared at the shape, watching for a rise and fall of sleep. But it lay still, no movement, no sound. The rain was punishing, daring you to go down the slope. ‘Fuck it’ you muttered to yourself, before turning to Roach’s saddlebags and eventually pulling out a rope.  
Having tied the rope securely to a tree, you cautiously made your way down, eyes darting in all directions, ears pricked to detect any foul creatures that may be nearby. At the bottom, you armed yourself with your bow and tiptoed towards the griffin. It was definitely dead, the blood drenched fur was detectable by smell alone, and you moved around it towards the tree. “Geralt!” You hissed, leaping to his side from where he lay face up under the thick trunk. In the dim moonlight, he looked dirty and scratched up, his armour covered in bloodstains which you prayed were from the griffin. His hair was matted, mixed with twigs and leaves; raindrops covered his pale face but his eyes remained closed. “Geralt, speak to me darling.” You pleaded placing your ear over his mouth and listening closely. You heard nothing but was convinced you felt warm breath on your ear; and that was enough for you. You turned to the tree trunk, seeing how it forced Geralt legs down. The ground around it looked scuffed, like he tried to dig himself out. With the end of your bow, you ferociously hacked at the dirt, hoping to continue what Geralt had started. Luckily, the rain was helping loosen it for you, and you scrambled to drag as much dirt out from around his legs as possible. That was when you noticed his leg twitch. You froze and then rushed to his face, relieved to see him wincing against the rain. “Geralt! Geralt can you hear me?” Holding his cheeks in your hands, his face contorted before his eyes fluttered open, the amber in them dull but soulful, “Y/n.” He croaked as he came to, his eyes widening when he realised where he was, “What are you doing here?”  
“Saving you.” You winked before returning to your task with added momentum. Hearing him groan you hacked into the last bit chunk of dirt by his feet and pulled it away, watching his feet angle downwards. “Okay, we should be able to slide you out now.” You said, hooking your arms under his as you prepared to tilt backwards. You were shivering, your clothes clinging tightly to your skin as you waited for Geralt to prepare himself. “Now.” He breathed before hissing at the pain as you pulled with all of your strength and desperation. After two more attempts, you managed to get him free, roughly kissing his temple before lying him down again and moving to check his legs. The left one was cut up, the trousers having been torn away, but nothing seemed out of place. “Can you stand?” You asked him. Geralt paused then nodded and- with your help- hoisted himself up into standing position. “Are you okay?” He asked nonsensically, making you laugh.  
“Me? I’m great! How are you?” Turning him towards the slope, you helped him hobble towards the rope.  
“I’m fine,” He grumbled, “Just get me to Roach, my potions are in the bag.” You both struggled up the slope, almost slipping twice, and ended up crawling the rest of the way, no longer caring about the rain or the mud.  
At the top, the horses whinnied in relief as Geralt limped over to Roach. He silently searched the bag and pulled out a small vial, wasting no time in pouring some on his leg before drinking the rest. Watching helplessly, he stepped away from you, contorted in pain for a moment before straightening up and glancing at you. His face seemed to fall and you realised he must have seen the tear streaks on your cheeks, “I-I had a dream-” You confessed, “- That you were hurt. It felt so real, I needed to know if it was true.” Sobs freely left you now as Geralt offered you a sympathetic look and opened his arms out. You embraced him tightly and mumbled incoherent words into his chest, not sure whether you should be sorry or not at this point. He soothed you by stroking your hair and kissing your temple, “Shh it’s okay y/n. I’m glad you did, who knows what would have happened to me if you didn’t come.” He hooked his finger under your chin and gently lifted it to meet your teary gaze. “Thank you.”  
You sniffled then smiled at him, “I love you so fucking much Geralt.” A flash of a grin appeared on his face and he kissed your lips deeply before holding you in his arms again, resting his chin on the top of your head. “I love you too. So… A dream huh?”  
“Yes,” You sniffed, “You killed the griffin then got trapped under a tree when it hit you against it.”  
There was a pause. “Huh, that’s weirdly accurate.” Geralt said quietly, “Are you an oracle now?”  
You chuckled, “No, I just know what stupid shit you get yourself into.” You both giggled for a moment, allowing yourselves to feel the warmth of each other before slowly heading back to civilisation.


End file.
